Dreichels Reise Arnor
|deathDate = After S.994 |deathPlace = Valflame Palace |affilliation = Erebonia |relatives = Evelyn (wife) |occupation = Emperor of Erebonia |gender = Male |firstAppear = (by name)}}Dreichels Reise Arnor (ドライケルス・ライゼ・アルノール), also known as Dreichels the Lionheart (獅子心皇帝) and Father of the Renaissance (中興の祖), was the 73rd emperor of Erebonia.Trails of Cold Steel, Prologue: "The Way to Thors" (3/31) Profile Dreichels Reise Arnor was born in S.924 as the son of Emperor Valius Reise Arnor V and a commoner mother. Nord Higlands Although he the third prince, he had no claim to the throne due to his commoner mother and was shunned by the other highborn princes. In S.946, Dreichels moved to Nord Highlands where he was quickly accepted by the people of Nord. With his noble nature, he fit right in and lived peacefully among them. During his wanderings his mother had passed away, but while she lived, she had told him something that would remain with him for the rest of his days: 'The blood flowing through you will not allow you to turn your back on the Empire's suffering.' and the warriors of Nord ( ).]] In the fall of S.949, Dreichels' childhood friend and confidant Roland Vander visits Dreichels in Nord. Roland's arrival signifies that the War of the Lions had worsened and that Erebonia was on the way to ruination. His mothers' words sprung to his mind and decided he could no longer ignore the suffering in his homeland. Prince Dreichels set about preparing to depart, but before he could finish he was met by several of the tall knights of Nord, their cross shaped spears in hand. They were also close friends of Dreichels and they volunteered to accompany him and Roland, fearing that the two alone would not stand a chance. The next morning Dreichels departed the village with seventeen men under his command. ( )]] War of the Lions In the spring of S.950, half a year after Dreichels set out from Nord, Roland falls in battle shielding Dreichels. Soon thereafter, he meets the daughter of Count Sandlot of Legram, Lianne Sandlot. Her charismatic personality and peerless skills with the lance had earned her the leadership of a band of knights known as the Eisenritter and the moniker Lance Maiden. Despite their difference in upbringing, Dreichels and Lianne shared a concern for the innocent victims of the war and joined forces in order to bring an end to the bloodshed. Together with the warrior of Nord, the Eisenritter and other volunteers they had inspired, Dreichels and Lianne liberate one town after another and successfully persuade prince Lucius Reise Arnor, owner of the Zector, to join for their cause. Orthros Reise Arnor, however, creates the Vermillion Apocalypse from the cursed Testa-Rossa and annihilates the armies of Abert and Gunnar Reise Arnor as well as Zector in a swift battle. Roselia, the witch who had guided Lianne to Argreion, now guides Dreichels through a trial near Trista to become the Awakener of Valimar, the Ashen Deus-Excellion. Dreichels and Lianne, piloting Valimar and Argreion, respectively, march to Heimdallr on 1 July S.952. near a Zemurian Ore crystal in a Spirit Shrine ( ).]] On 4 July, S.952, Dreichels and Lianne infiltrate the Infernal Castle that spawned alongside the Vermillion Apocalypse and overpower the demonic god, ending the War of the Lions. Their victory came at a steep price, however: in an attempt to shield Dreichels from the Vermillion Apocalypse's attack, she was mortally wounded and dies soon after the battle. . With her death, the line of Count Sandlot ends. Emperor Later that year, Dreichels is enthroned as the 73rd emperor of Erebonia. On 24 August, he puts Valimar to rest at the place he had originally found him. As Emperor, Dreichels dedicates himself to the reconstruction of post-war Erebonia with his befriended retainers yet regretted being away from his friends from the Nord or the witch.. He marries Evelyn,イヴリン the daughter of a marquis who had supported him throughout the war until he was assassinated, who was moved by his earnest dedication to his cause. The empress bore him two sons and two daughters. Apart from raising his own children, he also raises the orphaned son of Roland Vander like one of his own, who would go on to flourish primarily as a guardian and martial arts instructors as well as taking up the post of high military officer. Around the year S.974, Dreichels establishes the Thors Military Academy on the very place he had found, and returned, Valimar (now known as the Old Schoolhouse. warning Dreichels that it would continue to haunt him ( ).]] Curse Throughout his time as an emperor, there was a burden Dreichels carried he spoke of to no one. The curse-ridden Dreichels was followed around by the Ishmelga in its thoughtform, constantly beckoning Dreichels that he would be more befitting as its Awakener instead of Valimar's, which it describes as a "scrap of metal". Dreichels found Ishmelga repulsive compared to Valimar and decided to endure its torment, only to be reminded that Ishmelga would return if his soul were to transmigrate. visiting Dreichels at his deathbed. ( ).]]The curse hid itself when Dreichels receives a surprise visit from Lianne Sandlot in S.994, who had revived soon after the war and not aged a day since Dreichels last saw her. Dreichels had heard rumours about her revival and called her cold-hearted for breaking their promise to live together, to which she replied she would have been unable to grant him his wish to have children. She immediately asks about the darkness that possessed him. It is unknown when exactly Dreichels passed away. His soul reincarnates as Giliath Osborne two centuries later. Gallery Dreichels 1 - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memory: Dreichels witnessing the horrors of war ( ) Dreichels 2 - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memory: Dreichels picking up arms ( ) Dreichels & Sandlot 3 - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memory: Dreichels' fateful encounter with Lianne Sandlot ( ) Dreichels & Sandlot 4 - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memory: Dreichels and Lianne Sandlot near a Zemurian Ore crystal in a Spirit Shrines|Spirit Shrine ( ) Dreichels and Ishmelga (Sen IV).jpg|Memory: Ishmelga warning Dreichels that it would continue to haunt him ( ) Dreichels at his deathbad & Lianne Sandlot (Sen IV).jpg|Memory: Lianne Sandlot visiting Dreichels at his deathbed ( ) Trivia * Many tourists buy a mini-statue of Dreichels as a good luck charm. * His name contains the German words for "three" (Drei), "empire" / "rich" (Reich / reich), and "journey" (Reise). References Notes Japanese Sources }} Category:Characters Category:Imperial Family Category:Awakeners Category:War of the Lions